


Blood does not make family

by ClexaCanary



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Clexa Endgame, Doctor Abby Griffin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Foster Kid Lexa (The 100), Happy Ending, Homelessness, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Sisters, Slow Burn, Soccer, Stealing, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaCanary/pseuds/ClexaCanary
Summary: When Clarke notices a certain green eyed girl steeling at multiple stores, she doesn't know what to do with it. After talking with her mother about it, she discoveres that the girl ran away from home. Abby and Jake decide to foster the girl, not knowing that the girl already has a family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa for the first time.

The first time she saw those beautiful green eyes, she almost dropped the carton of milk she was holding. Clarke was intrigued by the owner of the eyes. The girl had long, brown hair and was wearing old jeans and a black shirt. While Clarke was staring at her, the girl looked around herself and hid a pack of noodles under her coat. A little nervous, Clarke kept staring at her.  _ Why would she steal noodles? Shit, what do I do? Should I say something about it? _

Before Clarke could make a decision, the girl had disappeared. Clarke searched the entire store but the girl with the green eyes was long gone. Disappointed, Clarke paid for her groceries and went home.

The second time Clarke saw the girl, she was at the drugstore. This time, she saw the girl stealing a box of medicine. Again, Clarke doubted if she should say something. She was startled when she heard the alarm. The girl started running and disappeared into the crowd.

After Clarke had seen the girl stealing five more times, she couldn’t keep it to herself anymore. She decided to talk about it with her mother when she got back from work.

“Mom, can we talk?” Clarke asked after dinner. “Of course, what’s it about?” Abby answered. They sat down on the couch and Abby patiently waited for her daughter to speak. “There’s this girl I’ve been seeing,” Clarke started. “You know your father and I completely accept that you like girls, right?” Abby asked.

Clarke came out to her father when she was 14 years old and discovered that she had a crush on one of her classmates. Jake already suspected that his daughter liked girls and he was completely okay with it. Clarke came out to her mother a few days later. While her mother was a little surprised, she accepted her daughter as she is.

“No, that’s not what I mean. I’m not dating or anything,” Clarke explained. “I’ve seen this girl in a few shops. Every time, I saw her stealing things.” “Has anyone else ever noticed it?” Abby asked. Clarke shook her head. “It definitely wasn’t the first time she did it, she was pretty good at it.” Abby nodded slowly. 

“I don’t think she’s stealing for fun, mom. In the supermarket, she usually steals things you eat for dinner. In the pharmacy, she stole medicine. What if she can’t afford to buy it?” 

Abby waited a long time before she spoke. “How many times have you seen her?” “About seven times,” Clarke answered. “Do you remember which clothes she wore?” Abby asked. Slowly, Clarke nodded. “She always wears the same clothes.”

“Is it okay if I talk about this with your father? He might be able to look into it,” Abby asked. “I don’t think we should say anything to the police until we know what’s going on.” Clarke agreed with her. Jake is a social worker and a part of his job is investigating if children have a home and if there’s someone to take care of them.

A few days later, Jake decided to talk with Clarke. While Abby was in the kitchen, Jake sat down on the couch next to Clarke.  “Your mother told me that you’re worried about that girl you saw,” he said. Clarke nodded. “I’ve been trying to get some information about her. I’m not allowed to tell you what I found out but you made the right choice by talking about it. I think we might be able to help her.” 

“Does she have a home?” Clarke asked. “To be honest, I don’t know. She ran away from home. It was on the news two years ago, remember? No one has seen her ever since.”

The following Monday, Clarke had to go to school. “Hi Clarkey!” Raven, her best friend, greeted her. “Are you ready for my birthday party?” Raven was the youngest of her friends and was turning 15 in a week. When Raven didn’t receive an answer, she looked at Clarke worried. “Is everything okay?” She asked carefully. “Yes…  No… I don’t know,” Clarke answered. 

The bell rang. “I’ll talk to you and Octavia during lunch,” Clarke said before walking to her first class. During Biology, Clarke was sketching green eyes, over and over. Niylah, her friend, noticed it, so did the teacher. “Miss Griffin, why aren’t you paying attention?” The teacher asked. Clarke apologised and put her sketchbook away. When Niylah looked at her, Clarke told her she would explain later.

Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Niylah decided to sit outside during lunch. “Wanna tell us what’s bothering you?” Octavia asked. Clarke nodded but didn’t speak. “You know we’re here for you, right?” Raven said. “Whatever it is, we can figure it out.” 

“A few weeks ago, I saw this girl in the supermarket. She was stealing food and disappeared. I’ve seen her a few times at other stores and every time she has stolen something. I talked to my mom about it, who told my dad and he found out that she ran away from home. She was on the news two years ago.” 

For a few minutes, no one said anything. It was Raven who broke the silence. “Why does that affect you so much, Clarke?” “I guess it just made me think. She has to steal food because no one wants to take care of her. It just reminded me how lucky I am to have a home and a family.”

“Does Jake know if there’s anything to do to help this girl?” Niylah asked. They all knew how hard it could be to be on your own. Octavia and her brother ended up in the foster system when their mother died. Her brother got adopted and she never heard back from him. Her current foster parents are great but Octavia has a hard time trusting them. Luckily, Jake and Abby are always there to help and support her. Raven’s mother is always working , which is why Raven spends most of her time at Clarke’s. Her father left them when she was two years old and she never heard anything from him. Niylah’s parents foster lots of children and she often helps taking care of them.

“He’s going to try to figure something out to help her but he can’t promise anything,” Clarke answered. “Let us know if there’s anything we can do for you or for her,” Octavia said. “Thanks,” Clarke answered.

For the past two weeks, Clarke hadn’t seen the girl with the green eyes. She was worried but also confused.  _ Why am I so drawn to this girl? _ Jake assured her things would be okay. “We’re doing everything we can to help her,” he promised.

When Clarke got home from school on Thursday, Abby and Jake were sitting in the kitchen. Clarke wanted to ask what they were doing but Abby motioned to be quiet. When Jake hung up the phone, Abby looked at him with a hopeful smile on her face.

“They found her,” Jake said. “She’s at the office right now.” “Is she going to be okay?” Clarke asked. “What are they going to do with her?” Abby was surprised to see that her daughter was worrying so much about a girl she barely knew.

“What’s going on, Clarke?” Abby asked. “I don’t understand why you… I don’t know how to explain it. You’re just thinking about her a lot and I don’t understand why.” Clarke stared at her feet and didn’t answer. “You didn’t tell me the whole story, did you?” Abby said. Clarke shook her head and started to explain.

“I didn’t lie about the stealing. I saw her at a few stores and I was curious. After the third time, I talked to her. At first, she was very distant. She thought I was just some rich girl and didn’t want to have anything to do with me. I bought her food and clothes sometimes. After a week, she slowly started to open up to me. She told me she ran away from her foster home because it wasn’t safe there. I googled some things and found out who she was. She needs a family and I was trying to help.” 

Abby and Jake were both quiet, trying to figure out what to say.

“I’m very proud that you helped her, Clarke. However, you should’ve come to us sooner. We would’ve helped her and we would’ve helped you,” Abby said. “I know, mom. I didn’t want to hide this from you, but she just started to trust me.” 

Jake cleared his throat. “Your mother and I have been thinking about fostering this girl. We want to help her in any way possible. We’d like to know your opinion about this.”

“You really want to do that?” Clarke asked. This was more than she could hope for. “That would be amazing! I’m not sure Lexa will like the idea but at least she’ll have a home.” “Your mother and I are going to try and make this happen. We can’t promise that Lexa will come home with us, but I’ll make sure she’ll end up in a good foster home.”

It took Jake and Abby five weeks to get permission to foster Lexa. In that time, Clarke wasn’t allowed to visit. Clarke asked Abby not to tell Lexa that she would be her foster sister. She was afraid that it would scare the girl away.

Six weeks later, they were finally allowed to take Lexa home with them. Excited, Abby opened the front door to welcome the girl into their house. “Lexa, this is my daughter, Clarke. I believe you two have already met.” 

“Clarke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Thank you for reading this story. This is only my second fic and I'm still learning. English is not my native language so there are probably many mistakes, I'm sorry for that. I hope you still enjoy the story.
> 
> This story will have 15 chapters and updates will be random. I'll try to post as often as I can.
> 
> Enjoy your day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's first days at the Griffin house and at school.

“Clarke”

Lexa had never expected to see her again. “Why am I here?” Lexa asked her with an angry voice.  _ She’ll give up on me eventually. There’s no point in trying to make this work. _

“You need a home, Lexa. You can’t live on the streets forever. I thought you’d be happy,” Clarke said with a sad face. Lexa nodded but didn’t say anything back. “How about we show you your room and you can unpack your stuff?” Abby suggested. Lexa followed Abby upstairs while Clarke went to the living room.

“I wanted her to be happy,” Clarke said to her father. “Why isn’t she happy?” “I think she’s scared that we will give up on her eventually,” Jake answered. “Most foster children never get a family. They age out of the system and have to survive on their own. Lexa was placed in so many different homes, this just doesn’t feel different than the others to her.” 

Lexa ignored Clarke for a week. It didn’t matter how hard Clarke tried to talk to her, Lexa would just walk away or pretend she didn’t hear the other girl. Abby and Jake felt sorry for Clarke but they couldn’t force Lexa to talk.

Clarke usually spend Friday evening with her friends but this time, she decided to stay home. Abby and Jake were both still at work and Clarke thought this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Lexa. She found the girl sitting on her bed, texting someone.

“Hi Lexa,” Clarke said. Lexa looked up from her phone but didn’t say anything. Clarke had enough of it. “Can you stop ignoring me? This is so childish, Lexa. I didn’t do anything to you, I wanted to help. If you don’t want that, just leave!” Clarke saw the hurt in the girl’s eyes but she didn’t do anything. She turned around and left the room.

It took Clarke over an hour to realise that she hadn’t been fair to Lexa. Clarke couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been to live without a family for so long. She walked back to the other girl’s room and knocked. Lexa didn’t answer, but Clarke could hear her crying. She opened the door and sat down on the bed. “I’m very sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it and I know it wasn’t fair to say those things to you.” They sat together in silence. After a while, Lexa stopped crying. 

“I lost my best friend when I was 12 years old. His name was Wells. We grew up together and our parents were best friends. When we were five, my dad taught us how to play soccer and when we were old enough, we joined the same soccer team and played together for years. We were supposed to go to high school together, but he died before we even decided where we wanted to go. He was on a roadtrip with his family when they were in a car accident. No one survived it.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Lexa said. “I know you just want to help me but this is hard for me and I’m really trying.” Clarke nodded. “I just need time to settle here. I want to be your friend and I want to be happy here, I just need time.” “I can give you time, Lexa, but maybe you just need a little help. It’s okay to ask for help.” Lexa nodded but was too caught up in her thoughts to answer. Clarke decided to give her some space and went back to her own room.

When Clarke left for school the next morning, Lexa came downstairs for breakfast. “Good morning, Lexa,” Abby cheerfully said. “What do you want for breakfast?” Lexa shrugged. “You’re allowed to say what you want, sweetheart. I know it’s difficult for you, but you are allowed to want things.” Lexa nodded and asked french toast for breakfast.

“When we decided to foster you, Jake and I received a file about you,” Abby suddenly said. “We didn’t want to violate your privacy so we decided not to read it. However, two years ago, a lot of information about you was on the news.” “What things?” Lexa asked. “About your former foster parents, your biological parents and your sister. No one knows what really happened, but a few things were mentioned.” Lexa nodded. “Why is this relevant?”

“Jake and I have been discussing this for a while and we both think it would be a good idea for you to talk to someone.” “Someone… you mean a therapist?” Abby nodded. “I’d rather not.” “Why not? Does it make you uncomfortable to talk about your past?” Lexa shrugged. “I can deal with it on my own.” “How about you try it once and if you really don’t want it, I’ll drop it?” Lexa shook her head. “I don’t want it. “Okay,” Abby nodded. “If you want to talk to me or to Jake, just let us know.”

Another week later, Lexa was finally allowed to go to school. It took some time to get her registered but Lexa didn’t mind. She actually didn’t want to go to school. She was afraid she would get bullied again but she also didn’t want to disappoint Jake and Abby. They had been so kind to her.

Jake took Clarke and Lexa to school while Abby went to work. “If you need anything, Clarke will help you,” Jake said to Lexa. “You have all classes with her except for art. I think you have music but if you want to switch, you can always ask.” “Thank you Jake,” Lexa said before she got out of the car. Clarke and Lexa walked into the school together. 

“We have to go to the principal’s office first,” Clarke explained. “Mr. Allan is very nice unless you make a habit of breaking the rules.” “You can go to your friends, Clarke. You don’t have to stay with me all day.” “It’s okay, you’re my friend too, right?” “I don’t want to be a burden,” Lexa said with a shy voice. “You’re not a burden. Come on, let’s go. We will meet my friends before your first class.”

After talking to Mr. Allan for a while, Lexa received her schedule and followed Clarke to their first class. Clarke’s friends were already waiting in front of the classroom. “Lexa, these are my friends, Octavia, Raven and Niylah. Guys, this is Lexa.” They greeted each other and talked for a while. Clarke offered to sit next to her in class but their teacher told Lexa to sit next to someone else.

Lexa sat down next to the stranger and grabbed her books. “Hi, I’m Costia, the stranger said. “I’m Lexa.” “Nice to meet you Lexa.” The rest of the day went by very quickly. After their last class of the day, Lexa was exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you found any mistakes, please let me know.  
> I'm looking for a beta reader. If you want to help me, you can send me an email at kesari.van.balen@gmail.com  
> If you're looking for a beta reader, I can help you. My English is not very good but maybe it'll be helpfull.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa walked to her next class alone. Usually, she’d walk with Costia, but the girl was ill and went home. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the wall. She heard people laughing. She tried to get up but someone held her down. “Why are you here?” A boy asked. “You don’t belong here. Do you really think the Griffins will let you stay? You’re way too low for them. If I were you, I’d start packing my bags. Oh wait, do you even own a bag? Or anything?” The boy wanted to say more but Niylah appeared and told them to leave.

“Are you okay?” Niylah asked, worried. “I’m fine,” Lexa answered. “Who was that?” “That’s Cage. His father is very rich and Cage thinks he owns the place.” Lexa nodded and got up. “Let’s go to Clarke and the others, they’re waiting for us.” Lexa followed her to their next class, which they all had together. When Clarke asked why she was late, Lexa lied and told her she had to use the bathroom.

Lexa had hoped that Cage would leave her alone after Niylah stopped him but of course he didn’t. Every moment she was alone, he or his friends would find her and bully her. They’d hit her and say things to hurt her. Lexa didn’t tell anyone. When Niylah asked if Cage had done anything to her again, she told her that he didn’t. She told Abby and Jake that school was okay.

**Clarke’s POV (2 months later)  
** Clarke, Raven and Octavia entered the living room after school. Niylah had to go home and Lexa didn’t have 8th period. “Hi girls, how was your day?” Abby asked. Abby gave them food and drinks and sat with them on the couch. Surprised, the looked at the girls. “Where’s Lexa?” She asked. “Wasn’t she riding home with you?” Clarke shook her head. “The teacher was ill so Lexa was allowed to go home early. I thought she was going home.” 

“We can just call her,” Octavia said. Abby nodded and grabbed her phone. “She turned her phone off,” Abby said a few minutes later. “Maybe she’s with Costia,” Raven said hopefully. “Costia was ill and went home. I don’t think Lexa would go there without saying anything,” Clarke said. “I’ll let Jake know she’s not here. We can wait until dinner, but if she isn’t here by then, I’ll go look for her.”

It was 8 PM and Lexa still hadn’t returned. After consulting his colleagues from child services, Jake decided to call the police. The officers couldn’t do much since she was missing for less than 24 hours. They promised to look around the neighbourhood while patrolling.

Abby and Jake drove around in seperate cars, hoping to find the girl. Clarke and her friends called everyone they knew and asked if they’d seen Lexa but they had no luck. Abby and Jake returned after two hours, without Lexa.

“I know we agreed we wouldn’t look info her file but there could be a clue of her whereabouts in there,” Abby said. Jake nodded and grabbed the papers. After digging through the file for twenty minutes, Jake had found something. “She and her sister ran away from home a lot. They often went to different places but there’s one place, an abandoned building, where they were hiding when they were gone for two weeks. It’s not very far from school.”

Abby nodded and got up. “Let’s go visit the place.” Jake stood up and followed her. “Mom, wait! Can I come?” Clarke asked. “I think it’s better if your father and I go alone, honey. I’m sorry.” Clarke nodded and walked back to her friends.

After driving for 15 minutes, Abby and Jake arrived at the abandoned building. They stepped out of the car and went inside. While Abby searched for the girl downstairs, Jake searched the first and second floor. Unfortunately, they couldn’t find her. Either she was very good at hiding or she just wasn’t there.

Abby and Jake were walking back to the car when they saw light burning in the house next to the abandoned building they had searched. All houses in the streets were old and abandoned. Abby thought this wasn’t a coincidence and asked Jake if they could search that house too. Jake agreed and they knocked on the door.

They heard loud whispers and saw the light being turned off but no one opened the door. Jake pushed against the door and it opened. “If you want to stay alive, turn around and leave,” someone said. “We-wer’re looking for Lexa,” Abby said a little scared. “I don’t know who that is,” the person said while stepping closer to them. Abby saw that the person they were talking to was a girl. 

“I know you’re lying,” Jake said. “We know she’s here. Just let us talk to her.” The girl told them to wait and left the room. “How do you know that she’s here?” Abby asked Jake. “The girl hesitated before she answered us. I didn’t know if Lexa was here but I thought the girl was lying so I just tried to get her to do something. It was just a good guess,” he answered.

The girl returned with another girl. “Who are you?” The girl asked. “We’re Abby and Jake. We’re Lexa’s foster parents and we’d like to talk to her. We don’t know why she ran away and we were really worried about her,” Jake answered. The girl nodded. “Why are you worried? Why do you care? You think Lexa can’t take care of herself? That’s what she’s been doing for the past fifteen years.” 

“We know Lexa has had to deal with a lot. We don’t want her to have to deal with that anymore. She deserves to be a child, just like everyone else does,” Abby said with an honest face. “Follow me,” the girl said and she walked to the room next to the one they were standing in.

Hesitantly, Abby and Jake followed the girl through the door. Inside the other room, they saw Lexa. The girl was surprised that they were here. “Abby… Jake… What are you doing here?” “We were worried about you,” Abby answered. “What happened? Why are you here? Who are these girls?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I don't know when I'll post the next chapter but I promise it won't take me weeks to update.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for other clexa fics, let me know. I'm looking for fics that are not in The 100 universe.
> 
> Enjoy your day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa explains why she ran away.  
> Jake and Abby find out who the other girls are.
> 
> *Flashbacks are in italics*

Lexa got a little nervous when she heard the questions. “Calm down, Lex. It’s okay,” one of the girls said to her. “You’re Anya,” Jake said to one of the girls, who hadn’t spoken a word since they entered the room. “Everyone believes you died two years ago.” Anya shrugged but didn’t say anything back.

“These are my sisters,” Lexa said. “This is Olivia,” Lexa pointed at the girl who had spoken to them first. “And these are Nyssa, Sara and Anya.” “Nice to meet you,” Abby said.

“You can sit if you want,” Olivia said. “Do you want a glass of water?” Abby and Jake politely declined. “Why did you run away, Lexa?” Jake asked. “Did something happen?” “I enjoy living with you,” Lexa started. “It wasn’t because of you, I promise. It’s just that…”

**_2 months ago  
_ ** _ Once again, Lexa was pushed on the ground by Cage. “Watch where you’re going, freak!” He shouted. Lexa had learned quickly that she should just stay down. They’d hurt her even more if she tried to fight them. “Did you do what I asked you to do?” Lexa nodded and pointed at her bag. Cage and his friends grabbed some papers from her bag and threw her bag in the trash bin. “I hope you wrote a perfect essay for me,” Cage said before pushing her to the ground one last time. _

“At first, they just made me do their homework. It wasn’t that bad and it didn’t bother me that much,” Lexa said. “We had no idea,” Abby said. “I’m sorry we weren’t there for you.” 

_ “Grab her,” Cage ordered his friends. Two boys grabbed Lexa’s arms and dragged her to Cage. “Why didn’t I get an A for my essay? I told you to make it perfect!” “I’m not very good at English,” Lexa tried to defend herself. “I only got a C on my own essay.” “I don’t care how you do it but you better get me an A next time!” Cage kicked her in her stomach and walked away.  _

“This was the first time he got violent. Normally, he just pushed me to the ground but this time he actually hurt me,” Lexa said softly. She didn’t dare to look at Abby and Jake’s faces, afraid of what they’d think of her.

_ Lexa and Costia were walking to their music class. There was a small building for music classes, apart from the rest of the school. Lexa saw Cage and his friends approaching, but she didn’t think they’d try something while Costia was there. “Hi Costia,” Cage said. “Could we maybe talk with Lexa in private for a few minutes?” Costia looked at Lexa and left when Lexa nodded. Lexa didn’t want Costia to leave, but she couldn’t risk the other girl getting hurt. Cage decided not to hurt her this time, because Costia was still watching. He grabbed his homework and walked away. _

_ A few days later, Cage approached Lexa on his own. “You didn’t give me any homework,” Lexa said. “I know. That’s not why I’m here,” Cage answered. “Your friend Costia wanted to talk to me the other day. She wasn’t very nice to me and asked a lot of questions.” “I told her that we had a project together,” Lexa said. “She seemed to believe it and stopped asked me questions about you.” “If you get us in trouble, we can just pay her a visit,” Cage threatened.  _

“I got really scared when he threatened Costia,” Lexa said. “She was my only friend and I didn’t want her to get hurt because of me. I also didn’t want to lie to her anymore. I was going to tell her about Cage during lunch break, but his friends followed me and when I started to talk about Cage, they stepped in. They hurt us badly and they threatened to hurt Costia even more if I didn’t shut up. I was afraid that she would be angry with me and I just couldn’t do that any longer. I decided to leave and be with my own family.”

“We’re so sorry that this happened to you,” Jake said. “We can go to the police, they can handle Cage.” “It doesn’t matter,” Lexa said. “I’m never going back there. He’s not the only one who bullied me, he was just the worst bully.”

“Does this mean that you won’t come home with us?” Abby asked. “I can’t leave my family behind. I want to stay with my sisters.” “We can’t just let you stay here,” Jake said. “We don’t want to keep you away from your family but we’re not allowed to do that, I’m sorry.” “I’m not going with you,” Lexa said determined. “I don’t care if you’re allowed to leave me here or not, you can’t force me to come with you.” 

“Lex you’re putting them in a very difficult situation,” Olivia said. “This is not fair. They’ve been good to you and now you’re asking them to risk everything. If they leave you here, they can lose Clarke.” Lexa started to cry silently. “I want to stay with you,” she said. “I know that but we won’t go anywhere. You can visit us anytime,” Olivia said to Lexa. Lexa nodded and got up. “Promise me I can visit them,” Lexa said to Jake and Abby. “We promise,” Jake said. “Your sisters can come visit us too if they want.” After saying goodbye to everyone, Lexa went home with Jake and Abby.

Clarke was very happy to see Lexa. “Are you okay? What happened? Where have you been? Why didn’t you call us?” Lexa was a little uncomfortable, which Abby noticed. “How about we talk about this tomorrow?” Abby suggested. “I think we should head to bed now.” Niylah, Octavia and Raven had already left since they had to go to school the next day. Clarke went to bed, under protest, and soon fell asleep. 

Abby walked upstairs to wish both girls good night. “I promise you everything will be fine,” Abby said to Lexa. “We’re not mad and we’ll handle Cage.” Lexa thanked her and laid down. “Good night Lexa.” “Good night Abby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> School starts tomorrow and it's the most important year so I won't have much time to update. The other chapters are finished but I still have to correct them, which takes a lot of time.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who left a comment.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

When Abby came downstairs, Jake was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. He offered her a glass too, which she happily accepted. “A lot has happened tonight,” Jake said. “I know,” Abby replied, “I’m still trying to process everything.” They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I can’t stop thinking about the other girls,” Abby said softly. “They may have aged out of the system but they need parents.” “I’ve been thinking about it too,” Jake replied. “I’m not sure if all of them aged out of the system. The girl who didn’t speak, I think her name is Sara, didn’t look very old. She could be younger than eighteen. The girl with the long, brown hair looked very young too.”

“Can you try to get some information about the other girls?” Abby asked. “We might be able to help them too.” Jake nodded and made some notes on his phone. “Are you staying home with Lexa tomorrow?” “Yes. I don’t want to force her to go to school after everything that happened with Cage. We can call the police tomorrow afternoon.” “I know someone from the special victims unit,” Jake said. “This isn’t really part of their department but I’m sure they want to help us.”

The next day, Jake went to work early. He tried to find information about the other four girls and called a few of his colleagues to ask if they knew anything about them. They all thought that Anya had died years ago. There was some information about former foster parents but not much. The problem was that no one really cared about the girls, so no one did anything when they went missing.

Abby made Lexa breakfast and asked the girl if she wanted to go shopping together. Hesitantly, Lexa agreed to go with her. “How about we make a list of things you need and we can get them for you,” Abby suggested. Lexa didn’t want to ask for too much so she only wrote down two things, a notebook and pens. “I think you need a little more than that,” Abby said with a smile. “It’s almost summer so we should get you new clothes. We can also look for new shoes and how about some decorations for your room?” Abby listed a few things and Lexa wrote them down.

Abby and Lexa were walking past the shops. Lexa didn’t want to buy too much and picked the cheapest things, but Abby put them back and let her choose things she really wanted. Abby also decided that Lexa needed a new phone. “I think it’s better if you come back to the store with Jake for a new phone. He knows a lot about those things and I don’t really know which phones are good.” Lexa nodded and walked with Abby to the next shop.

They had lunch in a fancy restaurant. Abby knew that Lexa wouldn’t want to order something expensive, but she assured the girl that she could pick whatever she wanted. In the end, Abby picked the dish she knew Lexa wanted and asked if the girl wanted to trade half of her dish with Abby. They ate their lunch and chatted for a while.

Abby liked to make the girl happy with shopping and lunches, but she also asked Lexa to come with her so they could talk about what happened with Cage. She just hoped she wouldn’t upset the younger girl too much.

“I was hoping I could talk to you about the… situation,” Abby started. Lexa already suspected that Abby wanted to talk about Cage, but she had hoped that the woman would give her a few more days. “I don’t really know what you want me to say,” Lexa said. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, Lexa. I just thought that maybe you wanted to talk to someone about it. You must have been thinking about it a lot.” 

“I’d rather not talk about it, I’m sorry.” “Do you not want to talk about it with me or in general?” Abby asked. “If I want to talk, I can call or visit my sisters. They’ve been there for me all my life and they always help me understand things better.” “Okay. I’m glad you have people to talk with. If you need anything, please just let us know,” Abby said with a smile.

“I really enjoy living with you,” Lexa said to Abby. “I’m happy to hear that. We enjoy having you in the family,” Abby answered. “I know things are still hard for you, but I hope that over time, it’ll become easier.” Lexa nodded but didn’t know what to answer.

“I was in the system too,” Abby confessed. Lexa looked surprised at Abby. “My father left my mother before I was born. She raised me alone and it was really hard for her. She was a really good mom though. She came to all my soccer games, went to all my school plays and made sure I was always happy. She got diagnosed with cancer when I was 9. She fought for 6 years but in the end, she just couldn’t do it anymore. She passed away when I was 15. I did have other family members but they didn’t want to take care of me so I ended up in the system. My best friend, Callie, turned 18 two years later and was allowed to foster me. It was only two years in the system, but I was incredibly lonely.”

Abby and Lexa kept silent for a few minutes. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” … “I’m not ready to talk about my time in the system yet. It’s not that I don’t trust you, because I do. You, Jake and Clarke have been amazing to me. I haven’t been treated so well in a long time. My time in the system wasn’t fun and I have lots of bad memories. I’m not ready to relive that yet, but when I am, I’d like to tell you about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. School started and I thought this year would be a bit more relaxed but it's the exact opposite. I finish school at 16.10 and I do homework until 19.30 /20.00  
> I'll definitely try to post more often but I still have to check most chapters for mistakes and that takes time too. My friend soph_kom_trikru is beta reading my story so thank you so much for that! She's writing a clexa fic to, go check it out!
> 
> Enjoy your weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

When Abby and Lexa got home, Jake was waiting for them with a man and woman. “These are my friends, Fin Tutuola and Amanda Rollins,” Jake introduced them. “They are agents of the special victims unit and they want to help you with Cage.” Lexa looked at them and Abby. “How about you sit down for a minute and listen to what they have to say?” Abby suggested. Lexa nodded and sat down on the couch.

“Jake told us a bit about what happened to you but if you’re okay with it, we’d like to hear the whole story from you,” Amanda said. Lexa nodded and told them everything about what happened since she first met Cage. Fin and Amanda asked a lot of questions and wrote everything down. “I think we have enough to arrest him. Are you willing to testify in court?” Fin asked. Lexa thought for a while and shook her head. “I’d rather not do that. Will he still get punishment if I don’t testify against him?”

“We can charge him and he’ll likely get punishment but our case would be much stronger if you testify,” Fin explained. “However, we suspect he’ll make a deal so there might not be a lawsuit.” Lexa tried to process everything. “What do I have to do now?” She asked them. “Right now, we’re going to build a case against him and if we’re allowed to, we’re going to arrest him,” Amanda said. “If we need anything from you, we’ll let you know. We can step by to keep you updated if you want.”

Fin and Amanda left and Lexa went upstairs. Abby knocked on her door fifteen minutes later. “Hi. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Can I come in?” Lexa nodded and Abby entered the room. “It’s a bit overwhelming,” Lexa said. Abby nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. “You know we’re here for you, right? Jake supports you too. He just doesn’t want to upset you so he’s giving you space until you’re comfortable here.”

Lexa spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework. It distracted her a bit from the situation but she still thought about Cage every 5 minutes. Clarke knocked on her door around dinnertime. “Mom and dad want to order pizza, is that okay?” Lexa nodded. “Which pizza do you want?” Lexa shrugged. Clarke sighed and sat down on her bed. “I know you’re having a rough time, but does that mean you can’t choose which pizza you want?” Clarke asked. “I’ve never had pizza,” Lexa replied, trying to hold back her tears.  _ Why couldn’t I just have had a normal life? _

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said, “I didn’t know. Do you like pineapple? You can take half a pizza Hawaii and half a pizza with something else.” Lexa let Clarke choose two pizza flavours for her. “Do you like it?” Clarke asked when Lexa had tasted both flavours. Lexa smiled and nodded. “I like the pizza with pineapple better,” Lexa answered. The four of them decided to watch a movie together. After the movie, Clarke and Lexa went to bed while Abby and Jake cleaned up.

“Did you get more information about the other girls?” Abby asked her husband. He nodded and started to explain what he found out. “Everyone thought Anya was dead. She went missing two years ago and three days later, a burnt body was found. They thought it was Anya, so she was declared dead.” “Two years ago, Anya was eighteen. Why did she pretend to be dead if she aged out of the system?” “Lexa disappeared a few days later. Maybe she was with Anya. No one would be looking for a dead person, which is why it was very hard to find Lexa,” Jake said. “I think the police were looking for her as well. Maybe she was on the run?”

“What about the other girls?” Abby asked. “Nyssa disappeared when she was four years old. She was adopted but no one can find any information about her or the parents. We don’t know how she ended up with Lexa and the others. Olivia is the same age as Anya. They were best friends but got separated when they had to go to another foster home. Olivia didn’t disappear, she just waited until she was eighteen and even finished high school.” “She seems like the leader of the group. Everyone looked at her before doing something and they seem to trust her a lot,” Abby said.

“Sara is a different story,” Jake said with a sad look on his face. “She had an older sister, Laurel, but she died when she was 12 years old. Sara was only 9 and it was really hard on her. She needed time to process everything, but her foster parents didn’t understand that. Sara was always very shy and suddenly, her sister wasn’t there to protect her anymore. Things were just too much for her and she stopped talking completely. In the last files about her, it says she has outbursts and sometimes just starts screaming. She’s been to lots of therapists and psychologists but no one was able to help her.”

“The system is cruel. Someone should’ve helped those kids. They deserved a happy childhood as much as everyone else,” Abby said. “Do you think we can help them?” Jake shrugged. “Theoretically, we can help them, but I’m not sure if it will really help. We can foster Sara and Nyssa. Olivia and Anya probably don’t want to leave their sisters so they might want to live with us too.” “Why do you think it might not help them? At least they have food and clothes and they don’t have to worry about adult stuff anymore”

“They’ve all been through a lot and I don’t think they’ll trust us that easily. Their whole way of living is different and it’ll take a lot of time for them to adjust here. Then there’s our own family. What if Clarke doesn’t want four other sisters or what if Octavia and Raven don’t want them? This is their home too. It affects them a lot and maybe it’s too much for them. We both know that the girls will have a lot of trouble to go through.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to help them?” Abby asked surprised. “That’s not what I mean. We just have to make sure that we do what’s best for them. They learned to live with their problems and with each other. Maybe they don’t want to live with us.” “How about we just ask them? We can at least make sure they have enough food and clothes. They don’t have to live with us for that.” Jake nodded. “We can talk to them about it tomorrow. Shall we invite them to come here?” Abby and Jake discussed a few more things and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier. To be honest, I kinda forgot this story. I was so caught up in school, homework, work and sleep that I didn't think about posting another chapter. I hope I can finish another one for you this weekend.
> 
> Someone asked me if I could space it out when different people are talking. Is it difficult to understand who's talking? I don't really like it when text is spaced out (sorry I don't know how to say this in normal English) but maybe I can try to rewrite parts of the story if it's really hard to understand. Just let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments <3  
> Enjoy your weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

When Lexa came downstairs, Clarke, Jake and Abby were already eating breakfast. “Do I have to go to school today?” Lexa asked. “Do you want to?” Jake asked her. Lexa shook her head and sat down for breakfast. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want,” he replied. “We do want to talk to you about something though.” Lexa looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

“We want to invite your sisters for dinner today,” Abby said. “Would that be okay with you?” Lexa nodded. “I’ll ask them but I don’t know if Olivia can come, she might has to work tonight.” “That’s okay. Clarke, can you invite your friends for dinner as well?” Clarke looked surprised but promised she would ask them.

“Are we in trouble?” Lexa asked when Clarke had left for school. “Are you going to tell the police where they are?” “No, we’re not going to do that,” Abby promised. “We want to help them, which is why we want to talk to them.” “What are you going to do?” Lexa asked shyly. Abby looked at Jake for permission to tell the girl about their plan. Jake nodded and left for work. “I’ll be home at 7,” he said to Abby.

“Jake and I worry about your sisters,” Abby started to explain. “We want to offer them a place in this house. We can officially foster Sara and Nyssa and the others can live here. We also understand that they might not want that, but we can still bring them food and clothes regularly. Maybe we can even look for an apartment for them to live in.”

Lexa looked at her very surprised. “They’re going to live with us?” She asked hopefully. “They can, if they want to” Abby answered with a smile. Lexa went from happy to sad in a few seconds. “What’s wrong?” Abby asked softly. Lexa shrugged. “Nothing.” “I know you worry about something. You can tell me about it if you want, maybe I can help you with it.” Lexa hesitated but decided to tell Abby. “We have lots of problems. If you don’t want us anymore, we probably have to go to another foster home. I don’t think we’ll end up in the same foster home”

“Are you afraid that your sister has to go to jail?” Abby asked. “You know about Anya?” Lexa asked shocked. Abby nodded. “We know the police are looking for her. They want to ask some questions about her former foster parents, who were attacked the night before Anya ran away. Do you know what happened?” “It wasn’t her fault. Anya was protecting another child but things went wrong. She never meant to hurt them so badly.” Lexa was panicking. She didn’t want to leave yet, but why would they want to live with criminals. She liked living with Jake and Abby.

“It’s okay, Lexa. The people who were hurt by your sister were arrested for abuse. The police has dropped the case against Anya but they might want to talk to her about what happened if they find out she’s alive.” “We didn’t know they got arrested,” Lexa said.

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore. Jake and I know that you’ve all been through a lot and we’ll be very patient with you.” “Thank you, Abby,” Lexa said. “It means a lot to me that you really want to help them.” “They’re your family, of course we want to help them,” Abby answered. 

“So, I was thinking, you’ve been looking at the piano for a long time now. We can buy you some music books and if you want, I can teach you how to play.” Lexa nodded excited. “I’d like that.” They bought a new music book the same day and Abby taught Lexa a few things about playing the piano. “You’re a fast learner,” Abby complimented the younger girl.

Lexa practised a few more songs while Abby was reading through some files. “Did you and Jake read my file?” Lexa asked shyly. Abby was silent for a moment and then nodded. “We didn’t want to, but we were really worried about you.” “That’s how you found me, right?” “Yes. We searched the building you stayed in years ago and saw light burning in the house next to it.” 

“So, you’ve read about my parents? My biological parents, I mean.” Abby hesitated. “I’m not mad at you. I really appreciate it that you and Jake care so much about me.” “We’ve read about your biological parents as well,” Abby admitted. Lexa didn’t say anything and went back to practising songs on the piano.

“In the file, it says that your father hurt your mother a lot,” Abby said carefully. “Did he ever hurt you or your sister?” Lexa shook her head. “We were a happy family. I didn’t know that he was hurting her until it was too late. I didn’t even understand what had happened until Anya told me about it when I was older.”

“It must have been hard, losing your parents at such a young age.” “I still had my sister, luckily. She always protected me and she was always there for me. Can we talk about something else now?” Abby nodded and went back to work.

“What about your parents?” Lexa asked. “I already told you about them,” Abby said, not understanding what Lexa wanted to know. “What were they like?” Abby thought for a few minutes before answering. “I don’t know much about my father. He contacted me once when I was in med school. I didn’t want to see him or talk to him so Callie, my friend, made sure he couldn’t contact me anymore.” “Don’t you miss him?” Lexa asked. Abby shook her head. “He didn’t care about me or my mother. I didn’t believe that he suddenly changed his mind and did care about me, I still don’t.” 

“What about your mother?” Abby smiled at the thought of her mother. “She was the best mom in the world. We didn’t have much money but she always made sure I was happy. Sometimes I had to stay with my relatives for a few weeks, but she always came back. When I was four, my behaviour changed. I’d suddenly get very angry for no reason and I got into a lot of fights at school. After talking with a child psychologist for months, they finally found out what was wrong with me. They told my mom that I had problems, because I didn’t have a father. It hurt her but she did everything she could to help me. I didn’t really understand what was happening with me, but I started feeling better. When I was six, my mother signed me up for the girls soccer team. I was really good at it and I often played with the boys team as well. She never missed any of my soccer games and sometimes she would train us when the trainer couldn’t come.” 

“She sounds like an amazing mother,” Lexa said with a sad voice. “She was,” Abby agreed. “We were really happy together. My family couldn’t accept the fact that I had problems when I was little and they blamed my mom for it. They tried to take me away from her and when it didn’t work, they abandoned us. That’s why I ended up in the system.”

“Do you miss them?” Lexa asked carefully. “Sometimes I do,” Abby replied, “but I have my own family now and I couldn’t be happier. Do you miss your family?” Lexa shrugged. “My dad’s in prison. I miss him sometimes but he took my mom away from me. I can’t even remember her voice. Anya told me that she was a good mother and I’m sad that I’ll never get the chance to get to know her more.” 

“What about your relatives?” Abby asked. “My mother didn’t have any siblings and her parents died before I was born. My father’s family was ashamed of him when he went to prison. They abandoned me because I was his daughter.” “It’s not your fault that he’s your father. They shouldn’t have blamed you for something you can’t control.” Abby reached out to Lexa and laid her hand on the couch. Lexa hesitated but laid her hand in Abby’s hand. The older woman softly squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.  
> I didn't hear any complaints about my writing style after last chapter's note so I decided not to change anything since I barely have time. Thank you so much for the comments, I really enjoy reading them.
> 
> I went to a playground for dogs today. It was really fun. I have a Dachshund (Sausagedog), Sep. He's one year and four months old and he's adorable. Follow him on instagram: Sep_de_teckel  
> Anyway, there's this outdoor fitness park near our house and I recently found out they had a playground for dogs. Turns out, they have a fenced area with obstacles and other things for agility training. It was super fun, even though Sep got attacked by another dog.
> 
> Enjoy your day/night/weekend!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Griffin house

Lexa’s phone rang and she saw that it was her sister calling. “Hi Liv,” she said enthusiastically. They talked for a few minutes before Lexa hung up the phone. “They can come tonight,” she said happy. “Olivia had work, but she switched shifts with a colleague.” “That’s great,” Abby responded. “Clarke texted me and Octavia, Raven and Niylah will be there too.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Abby asked Lexa. “I don’t know. You can pick something.” “How about we make lasagna?” Lexa nodded. “Do your sisters have allergies I should be aware of?” “No, not that I know off.” “Okay, let’s go to the grocery store!”

When Jake came home, he found Lexa and Abby in the kitchen, cooking dinner. “Hi,” he greeted them, ”how was your day?” “Good,” Abby answered. “Lexa’s sisters and Clarke’s friends are coming over for dinner.” “That’s nice,” Jake replies.

“Abby is teaching me how to play the piano,” Lexa said softly. She was looking for a way to show the man that she liked him but talking to him was way harder than talking to Abby. She trusted the woman a lot and she wanted to bond with Jake too.

“That’s great, kiddo. Did you get a new music book?” Lexa nodded and showed him. “I can already play the first five pages,” she said proudly. “You must be very talented then,” Jake said with a smile. “Will you play a song for me?” Lexa nodded and played the song she practised. “It sounds amazing,” Jake praised her. Lexa thanked him and went back into the kitchen to help Abby with dinner.

When the doorbell rang, Lexa rushed to the door and opened it. “Hi,” Clarke and her friends greeted her. Disappointed, Lexa walked back to the kitchen. “Nice to see you too, Lexa,” Clarke joked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Lexa said. “It’s okay, Lexa, it was just a joke,” Abby reassured her. 

The doorbell rang a second time. Again, Lexa rushed to open the door. Her sisters greeted her and apologised for being late. “Sara was a little upset, but she’s okay now,” Olivia explained. Lexa led them to the living room and introduced them to Clarke’s friends. They sat down and talked for a while.

“Dinner’s ready,” Abby called them. They sat down at the kitchen table and Abby gave them a plate with food. “How was school today?” She asked. Clarke shrugged, she didn’t feel like answering. “We have lots of homework, but it’s manageable,” Raven said. “I got an A on my English test,” Octavia said proudly. “That’s great, Octavia,” Abby and Jake praised her. “What about you, Niylah? Any news?” Niylah shook her head. “Isn’t there a new kid at your place?” Clarke said.

“Niylah’s parents work full time as foster parents. They look after children who are traumatized and just need time,” Jake explained. Lexa’s sisters didn’t answer, feeling like there was something behind his words. “Have you met your new sibling?” Abby asked Niylah. “Yeah, his name is Aden. He’s 11 years old. We played soccer yesterday, it was fun.”

“Did you do anything fun today?” Jake asked Olivia. He knew the others wouldn’t say much but, he hoped to talk to them a bit. “Not really. I had to work all day,” Olivia answered. “Where do you work?” Jake asked further. “I work at a diner in town as a waitress and I work in a few stores. On weekends, I work at a bar.” “You do have a lot of jobs,” Jake said. “It’s impressive.” Olivia thanked him and continued eating. 

Jake asked the others some questions but they didn’t really answer. “Is there a reason why we’re here?” Nyssa asked. “We appreciate it that you invited us but, we’re not stupid.” Abby looked at Jake before answering. “Jake and I want to discuss something with all of you,” she started.

“Lexa worries a lot about you and so do Jake and I.” Nyssa wanted to interrupt her but Lexa told her to listen. “You’re Lexa’s family and we want you to be safe. We wanted to ask you to come live with us. We have enough space and money isn’t an issue. I think Lexa would be very happy if you’d all be together again.”

The sisters looked at each other before Olivia answered. “We appreciate your concern, but we can manage on our own. Just because we don’t live in a villa doesn’t mean we’re not happy.” “We know you can manage but we also know that you’re still children and that you need to be able to be a child. You didn’t get the childhood you deserved, but that doesn’t mean that you have to do everything on your own.”

“We don’t need your pity,” Anya said angrily. “Just because you have money, doesn’t mean that you’re better than us. Why would we ever want to live with you? You’re just as stupid and arrogant as all the other rick people.” “Anya, shut up!” Lexa screamed. Anya, Lexa, Olivia and Nyssa started screaming to each other. Clarke and Raven shouted at them, very angry about the fact that they talked to Abby like that.

“Stop talking!” Jake screamed. Immediately, everyone stopped shouting and sat down. Nyssa looked at the chair next to her and noticed that Sara wasn’t there. “Where’s Sara?” She asked, worried. They heard silent cries coming from the kitchen. Lexa stood up and looked behind the kitchen island. “She’s here,” Lexa said. Abby got up and wanted to follow Lexa, but Olivia stopped her. “She doesn’t like people other than us and she’s really upset right now so it’s better if you give her some space. Abby nodded and sat down again.

“How about you go upstairs for a minute?” Jake suggested to Clarke. She nodded and took her friends upstairs. Jake and Abby sat down on the couch, giving the girls some space. Lexa and Anya joined them a few minutes later. “Is she going to be okay?” Abby asked. “She will be fine, she just needs time,” Lexa answered. “I’m very sorry for yelling,” Jake apologised. “I didn’t mean to upset her or anyone else.” “It’s okay, you couldn’t have known she would react this way,” Lexa said.

“I know this is a lot to ask,” Anya said, “but it’s going to take a long time for Sara to calm down. Could we maybe stay here for the night?” “Of course,” Abby replied. “You’re more than welcome to stay here whenever you need. We’ll go clean up your rooms and make your bed.”

“I didn’t expect them to be so kind after I said those things,” Anya said. “You’re wrong,” Lexa replied. “What do you mean?” “You’re wrong about them. They don’t think that they’re better than us, just because they have money. They’ve been amazing the past few weeks and you had no right to hurt them like that.” “I’m sorry,” Anya said. “I didn’t know they are different than other foster parents.” 

“They make me happy,” Lexa said. “They’re my family too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Sorry for not updating for so long (I know I keep saying that). I was ill and I had to catch up with homework. Also, 7 days from now, we have test week and I have to study very hard. I have to give a presentation as well and I'm going to Rome and Pompeii with my class.
> 
> I was really annoyed the other day cause I wanted to read new clexa fics but I couldn't really find any (I read too many already). I was wondering, is there like a website where you can find clexa fics for each category or something? Cause I was thinking about making one but if there's one already, it's a waste of time to make another one.
> 
> Enjoy your day!


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke, Raven and Niylah spent the night at Octavia’s house. Abby hoped that Sara would feel better if there weren’t so many strangers around. At 8 PM, Jake got a call from work. There was an emergency and they really needed him. He explained it to Abby and she told him he could go. “We’ll be fine,” she promised.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Abby asked Lexa. The girl shook her head. “Sara is just really scared and upset right now. She just needs a lot of time and familiarity.” Abby nodded and turned on the tv. “If you want to go to bed, it’s fine. We can handle this,” Lexa said to the older woman. “I’d rather keep an eye on you,” Abby said. “I know there isn’t much that I can do but I want to stay here if that’s okay.” Lexa nodded and relaxed a little. She felt safer when Abby was there.

“Does this happen a lot? With Sara I mean,” Abby asked. “Usually, it’s not this bad but Sara is always uncomfortable or upset. A lot has happened and no one gave her the chance and time to deal with it,” Lexa replied. “She’s basically so traumatized that she can’t function properly anymore.” Abby nodded, but didn’t ask further.

“I know you see them as your family now but that doesn’t mean you can just tell them everything about us,” Anya said to Lexa when Abby went to the bathroom. “She’s just looking for a way to help,” Lexa defended Abby. “Why do you have to be so mean to her. I understand why you don’t trust them but they’ve been nothing but good to all of us. They deserve a chance, Anya.” Anya stood up and walked away. It felt like Lexa was slowly replacing them with her new family.  _ At least she’s happy _ , Anya thought.

When Abby returned from the bathroom, she found Lexa crying softly. She sat down next to the girl and held out her hand. “What’s wrong?” Lexa was too emotional to answer. She held Abby’s hand and cried until she had no tears left. “You want to tell me what happened just now?” Abby asked. Lexa nodded and explained what happened with Anya. “I think she just needs time to process everything,” Abby said. “Suddenly, there are other people who care about you and about them and maybe it scares her.”

“I want us all to be a family,” Lexa confessed. “I want to finish high school and go to college. I want to have a normal life.” “That’d be pretty amazing, wouldn’t it?” Abby said with a smile. “Maybe one day, it’ll be like that. Soon, I hope.”

Lexa and Abby heard screams from upstairs. Ten minutes later, Olivia came downstairs. “What happened? Is everything okay?” Lexa asked. “Somehow, Sara got hold of a knife. It’s okay now, though.” Abby was shocked. She looked at Lexa but the girl wasn’t surprised at all. “Is everyone else okay?” Lexa asked. Nyssa nodded and went back upstairs.

“Did she hurt herself?” Abby asked. Lexa shook her head. “Maybe she tried, but only because she was confused. Sometimes she forgets where she is and who we are. She doesn’t want to hurt us of herself.” “Why does that happen?” Abby looked at Lexa. “Her brain just works a bit different, I guess. She also has good days, then she acts normal.”

Around 12 AM, Lexa fell asleep on the couch. Abby covered her with a blanket and kissed her on the side of her head. Olivia and Anya walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Lexa. “How’s Sara?” Abby asked. “She’s ashamed and upset, but she’s doing a little better,” Olivia replied. “Thank you for letting us stay here.” “No problem,” Abby said with a smile.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to talk to you for a moment,” Abby said to Anya. Anya gave her a confused look but nodded. “Do you want me to give you a minute?” Olivia asked. “You can stay if you want,” Abby said. 

“Lexa told me what you said to her,” Abby started. “She was a bit upset about it.” “That’s something between me and Lexa, it has nothing to do with you,” Anya responded a little angry. “It kinda does have to do something with me since you’re upset because Lexa tells me things about you.” Olivia looked surprised at Anya, who didn’t answered.

“Why are you really mad at Lexa?” Olivia asked her sister. “Is it because she’s happy here while we’re practically living on the streets? You know it’s not her fault. We can be happy too. Here, with Abby and Jake.” Anya silently started to cry. Olivia wrapped her arms around her sister and soothed her. “What if she forgets about us?” Abby and Olivia barely heard her question. “She won’t forget about us and we won’t have to deal with everything on our own. Not anymore.”

“We just want to help you,” Abby said. “Lexa got a second chance, you deserve one too.” “We have too many problems. If you can’t handle it anymore, we’ll get in trouble with child services,” Anya said. “I have had this conversation with Lexa too. I promised her I wouldn’t abandon her or any of you. Jake and I made the decision to foster Lexa because we truly wanted to help her. I’ve been in the system too and it may not have been as bad for me as it was for you, but it did make me realise that I didn’t want anyone else to suffer through that. I know I can’t help everyone, but at least I can help you.”

Anya looked at Olivia. “What should we do?” She asked. “It’s up to you. I know Nyssa is willing to come live here. Sara goes wherever Nyssa is and you know I’m okay with living here. But if you don’t want it, we won’t go.” “I think we all need that second chance,” Anya said and smiled at Abby. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you like this chapter. I'm so sorry for not posting so long. I forgot (again) that I was posting this. I have exams this week so I don't know if I can update. Saturday, I'm leaving for my trip to Rome so it's going to be a busy week. 
> 
> I'm still looking for another beta reader. If you want to help me out, even if it's 1 chapter, it'd be great.  
> You can always point out mistakes in a comment and you can also send an email to kesari.van.balen@gmail.com
> 
> I created a Tumblr account. My name is ClexaCanary  
> I also created an instagram account for Clexa stuff and Arrowverse edits. Follow me @clexacanary
> 
> I hope you have a great week!


	10. Chapter 10

Jake came home at 5 in the morning. He found his wife lying on the couch with Lexa, both of them asleep. Anya and Olivia were sleeping on the other couch. He put his bag down and sat down in the armchair after grabbing something to drink. Soon, he fell asleep too.

Abby was woken up when Lexa stirred in her sleep. The girl was mumbling vague sentences and Abby realised she was having a nightmare. She woke Lexa up and soothed her. “Do you want to talk about it?” Abby asked when Lexa had calmed down. The girl shook her head. “Maybe later,” she mumbled. “Come on, let’s make breakfast for everyone,” Abby said cheerfully.

Lexa helped Abby in the kitchen. When breakfast was almost ready, Olivia, Anya and Jake woke up. “Good morning,” everyone greeted each other. Anya wasn’t very comfortable with Jake near her, but she didn’t say anything about it. Olivia went upstairs to wake up Nyssa and Sara. A few minutes later, she Nyssa came downstairs without Olivia. “Good morning,” Abby greeted her. Nyssa greeted them back and explained them that Olivia was staying with Sara, who didn’t want to come downstairs.

“Olivia told me we are going to live with you,” Nyssa said hesitant. “Yes, we talked last night, Anya, Olivia and I, and they told me they wanted to live here,” Abby answered. “What’s going to happen with Sara?” Nyssa asked. “Is she staying with us?” “Of course she’s staying with you, why wouldn’t she?” Jake asked surprised. “I just thought maybe you would send her back to the mental institution.” 

Abby and Jake looked surprised at each other. “What mental institution?” Jake asked. “You didn’t know? She was in a mental institution before she came to live with us. We’re taking care of her now, but it’s going to be very had for her to adjust to this new situation.” “What do you think is best for her?” Abby asked. “Staying here or going back to the mental institution?” “I think it’s better if she stays with us, but we understand if that’s too much trouble.”

“Sara is not a burden to us. She deserves to be happy, just like the rest of you. I think she’d rather stay with you and that’s completely okay with us,” Jake said. “Thank you,” Nyssa said. “No problem, kiddo,” Jake said cheerfully.

After breakfast, Olivia had to go to work. Jake received a call from Amanda, asking if Lexa could come to the police station as soon as possible. Lexa and Jake left immediately, hoping for good news about the case against Cage. Anya and Nyssa left to get their stuff from their old house. “Sara’s still very confused so it’s best to leave her alone. If she comes downstairs, just stay calm and give her some time to calm down. Please don’t let her outside because she often runs away and she doesn’t know the way back home,” Nyssa told her.

After Abby promised for the twentieth time to do as Nyssa told her, the girls left. Abby grabbed some papers and tried to get some work done. After working for almost half an hour, she heard someone walking down the stairs. Halfway, the footsteps stopped. Abby continued working, giving Sara the opportunity to come downstairs when she was ready. She could feel the girl staring at her from the stairs. Ten minutes later, Sara walked into the living room. She looked at Abby but didn’t say anything. “Hi. Do you want something to drink?” Abby asked her. Sara shook her head and wanted to go back upstairs, but Abby told her it was okay. She could see that the girl was scared and uncomfortable so Abby sat down and continued working.

“You can sit if you want,” Abby said to her, “And you can grab food and drinks from the kitchen,” Sara first looked at Abby and then looked at the kitchen and decided not to grab anything. She sat down on the couch and watched as Abby was working at the dinner table.

After a while, Abby stood up and walked to the kitchen. She saw the panic in the girl’s eyes but continued walking. “Do you like apple juice?” She asked. The girl didn’t dare to answer. Abby walked back with two glasses and placed one in front of Sara. “This one is for you,” she said before walking back to the dinner table and continued working.

“I have a very important question,” Abby suddenly said. She waited for the girl to speak up and asked her question. “Should I make pizza for dinner or should we just order pizza?” Sara’s face relaxed. She shrugged, but Abby was happy that the girl was a little less tense. “Clarke always tells me that my pizzas taste more like bread than pizza so I guess we should just order pizza.” It made Abby very happy when she saw a small smile on the girls face.

A few minutes later, Anya and Nyssa returned with their stuff. “Hi Sara, Nyssa happily greeted the girl. Sara started to squirm, but Nyssa wrapped her arms around the girl and she calmed down quickly. Anya sat down next to her sisters and answered Abby’s questions about their short trip.

“I was thinking maybe we could go shopping for your rooms,” Abby said. “Have you already thought about how many rooms you want?” The girls had told Jake that they wanted to share rooms. “Nyssa and Sara want to share a room. Lexa offered to share with me and Olivia so I think two rooms is enough,” Anya answered. “How about we get you three rooms so you always have a place if you want some peace,” Abby suggested. The girls nodded and discussed which colors they wanted on the walls.

Lexa and Jake returned from the police station. “How did it go?” Anya asked her sister. “It was okay. Cage was arrested and he told his side of the story, he lied about almost everything. He wants to make a deal so there won’t be a trial. I’m happy about that. Jake and I went to get ice cream afterwards.”

“Are we going to change your rooms?” Jake asked excited. “I love painting and putting furniture together. Have you already picked colors for in your room?” Anya and Nyssa laughed at his enthusiasm. “We want a different color in every room. In the first one green, in the second one blue and in the third room violet,” Nyssa explained.

“Good choice. What about furniture?” Jake asked further. “We don’t really know what to do with that,” Nyssa admitted. “We can search for furniture in the store. I think wooden furniture would look great and it makes the rooms a whole.” “Olivia will meet us at the store, it’s close to her work. Let’s go shopping!” Abby said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (again) for taking so long to update. I have holidays right now (only a week) so you might get another update this week.  
> Follow me on Instagram or come say hi on Tumblr @ClexaCanary
> 
> I'd love to hear you thoughts about this chapter. Hope you liked it!  
> Enjoy your week


	11. Chapter 11

Abby and Jake agreed that it wouldn’t be a good idea to go to the store with all of them. They decided that Abby would take Olivia, Anya and Lexa to the store to buy paint and some decorations while Jake stayed home with Sara and Nyssa. They would visit the store another time with Jake for furniture.

As expected, Olivia and Lexa didn’t want to pick expensive things. Anya on the other hand, picked everything she wanted. “It’s not like they don’t have enough money, have you not looked at their house?” Anya said when Olivia and Lexa looked at her. Abby laughed and told them it was okay. After that, Lexa and Olivia picked things they liked as well but still not a lot.

“I talked to Lexa about getting a new phone,” Abby explained, “and I think it’s better if you buy one with Jake. He knows more about it than I and he’ll probably be really happy if he can pick one with you.” Olivia wanted to protest, but Anya silenced her by poking her in her side.

“How about we go get lunch?” Abby suggested while pointing at the lunch room in front of them. They walked inside and Anya picked a table near the window. “Just order whatever you like. As Anya said, it’s not like we don’t have enough money,” Abby said. They order their food and talked about what they still needed to buy for their room.

“How did you get so rich?” Anya asked Abby. “An, you can’t just ask things like that,” Olivia scolded her. “It’s okay, you’re allowed to ask,” Abby assured them. “Jake used to be an engineer. He invented some very useful things and he had a well-paid job. I’m a pediatric surgeon and I’m the head of the pediatric department so I make a lot of money too.”

“But Jake’s a social worker now, right?” Lexa asked. “Why did he stop being an engineer?” “He was in an accident at work. He hurt his shoulder badly, so he couldn’t be an engineer anymore. He did a lot of volunteer work concerning the foster system and he decided he wanted to do more than just volunteer.”

In the meantime, Jake was home with Nyssa and Sara. Both girls were upstairs and Jake wanted to get to know them. He went upstairs and knocked on their door. Nyssa opened it and looked a little angry at him. “Sara is uncomfortable with you. It’s better if you leave her alone,” she said. “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do something with me today,” Jake said. “Like what?” Nyssa asked.

“Well, what do you and Sara like to do?” Jake asked her, hoping he could find something that they both liked to do. “Sara wants to stay in her room because she’s scared of you. Why would she suddenly want to do something?” Jake shrugged. “We don’t have to. I just thought maybe we could get to know each other.” Jake turned around and wanted to walk away when Nyssa stopped him.

“Wait…Sara and I like to play soccer. Maybe we could go to the park and play?” Nyssa suggested. Excited, Jake went to find a soccer ball while Nyssa talked to Sara. When Jake walked into the living room, Sara and Nyssa were already there, waiting for him.

They walked to the park near the house and luckily, the soccer field was empty. “We can play a match,” Nyssa suggested. Sara still didn’t speak to anyone other than her sisters but Jake didn’t mind at all. “Sure. Do we play one against one?” Jake asked. “I’ll team up with you. Sara will probably still beat us,” Nyssa laughed. “You must be really good then,” Jake said to Sara. “I’ve played soccer in high school. Best defender for two years.” Sara didn’t say anything but gave them a mischievous smile.

“Since you’re a good defender, you can be the goalie as well,” Nyssa said and she walked to the middle of the field. Sara gave her the ball and motioned for her to start.

After playing for half an hour, Jake needed to rest. “I’m an old man,” he joked. Nyssa and Sara continued the game. Jake could see that Sara was very good at soccer and she looked like she enjoyed playing too. When they took a break as well, Jake had a suggestion. “You looked like you enjoyed playing soccer,” he said to Sara. “If you want, you can try out for the school’s soccer team.”

Sara was really upset. She was shaking and she almost started to cry. “It’s okay,” Nyssa assured her. “We can talk about this. They won’t get mad, I promise.” “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Jake apologised. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but if you do want to talk about it, I promise Abby and I won’t get mad at you.”

“I think we should go home,” Nyssa said. Jake wanted to apologise again but Nyssa interrupted him. “It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known. I’ll explain everything to you when we’re home, I promise.” Jake nodded and grabbed the soccer ball.

Nyssa was struggling with taking Sara home. The girl didn’t want to move and didn’t want to be anywhere near Jake. Eventually, they arrived at the house. Nyssa took Sara upstairs and tried to calm her down. The girl fell asleep, exhausted from the stress that change caused her.

When Nyssa came downstairs, Abby, her sisters and Clarke were home too. After a quick talk with her parents, Clarke went back to Octavia’s house. “Come look at what we bought,” Lexa said enthusiastically to Nyssa. She grabbed her hand and led her to the table. She showed her the paint and decorations for their room. “It looks great, Lex!” Nyssa said with a smile.

“How’s Sara?” Jake asked Nyssa when the others weren’t listening. “She’ll be okay. Like we explained, change is very difficult for her. Thinking about school on top of that, it’s just too much.” “Has she ever been to school?” “She went to school when she was younger but she always got bullied. She didn’t go to school for a few years but then she was in the mental institution. They forced her to go to school and it was terrible. The bullying was so bad, she just couldn’t take it anymore. I think she’s afraid that she has to go to school again, that’s why she got so upset.”

“I will talk about it with Abby. We can give her time to adjust here, but social services wants children to go to school. We can try to figure something out, but I can’t promise anything. We don’t want social services to take you away from us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for not posting. I have exams in two weeks and I'm trying to get good grades. I also have a dog who likes attention very much :-)
> 
> If anyone knows any good clexa fan fics, let me know. I'm looking for modern day clexa au's. I like angst but only with a happy ending.  
> Follow me on instagram @clexacanary or Tumblr @clexacanary


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night, Jake asked Nyssa to stay downstairs while the rest went to bed. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to Abby with you,” he said. “Partly about Sara but also about you and the others.” Nyssa nodded and sat down on the couch.

Abby joined them and handed them each a cup of tea. “Jake told me what happened with Sara today,” she said. Nyssa didn’t know what to expect from this conversation. She knew that the Griffins were good people but social services was involved and that changed the whole situation.

“Sara used to go to school when she was younger,” Nyssa started to explain. “The kids at school always bullied her, because her parents didn’t want her. She didn’t have new clothes, she didn’t have expensive stuff and she usually didn’t have lunch. They bullied her because she didn’t have parents who cared. When ignoring them didn’t solve the problem, she tried talking to them. When that didn’t help, she started to get violent. Eventually, she didn’t have to go to school anymore. Foster parents pretended to be homeschooling her, but she did everything on her own. When she was sent to the mental institution, they forced her to go to school again. At her new school, the bullying was even worse. Sara didn’t speak and everyone thought she was weird. They didn’t understand how scared she was and how hard everything was and had been for her.”

“It’s understandable that she’s uncomfortable with school because of that,” Abby said. “Jake and I have been discussing this for a while and we decided we want to work less. We have saved a lot of money and we can afford to work less hours. Maybe we could homeschool Sara, but she’s still very uncomfortable with us.”

“While we were playing soccer, she seemed less uncomfortable,” Jake said. “It was a good distraction, I guess,” Nyssa said. “Maybe if you or one of your sisters could stay in the living room while we homeschool her, it would make her less scared,” Abby suggested. Nyssa nodded. “I think that could work,” she said.

“There’s this soccer club a few streets away,” Jake started. “If you want to, we could visit and maybe if you enjoy it there, you could all play in a team there.” “That would be amazing!” Nyssa said enthusiastically. Abby and Jake laughed at her enthusiasm and promised her to visit the soccer club soon.

The next few days, Clarke and Lexa had to go to school and Olivia had to go to work. The others were busy painting the three rooms and putting furniture together. After three trips to the store with Jake, the girls had picked enough furniture for their rooms. Jake and Abby talked to their bosses and were allowed to work less hours and spend more time with their family.

It was saturday when their rooms were finally finished. Abby and Jake had a surprise for the girls. Lexa, Olivia and Anya got into Abby’s car while Sara and Nyssa got into Jake’s car. Sara had gotten a little bit more comfortable with Abby and Jake, but she could still get upset about very small things.

Suddenly, Sara poked Nyssa in her arm and side, smiling widely. Nyssa didn’t understand why, but Sara didn’t say anything. It took Nyssa a few seconds to realise where they were going. “We’re going to the soccer club?!” She said enthusiastically. In the other car, the girls saw where they were heading as well. As soon as the cars stopped, the girls jumped out of them and told Jake and Abby to hurry.

They had an appointment with the coach of the girls department but they were early so they decided to watch a game. Saturday was game day so there were matches played at all fields. There was a girls team playing a match against a boys team. It was funny to watch since the girls were obviously way better than the boys.

A woman walked over to them and introduced herself. “Hi, my name is Ella. You must be the Griffin family.” They all introduced themselves and Ella led them to an empty field. “Every team has an age limit. If you’re very good, it’s possible to play in a higher team. I was told that three of you are under eighteen years old and two of you are above eighteen, is that correct?” They nodded and the woman explained some basic information.

“I have to check in which team I can place you,” Ella explained. “Maybe it won’t be possible to put you all on the same team but I can make sure that no one will be alone in a team.” Abby and Jake thanked her and Ella asked them to show her their skills. They played a match for about fifteen minutes. Jake and Abby joined them too and Ella could see that the girls were very talented.

“I’ll send you an email with all the information and I’ll let you know as soon as possible in which team I can place them,” Ella said to Abby. The others were still playing and Abby was talking to Ella. “Thank you so much for taking your time to help us,” Abby said with a smile.

“What do you want for dinner?” Abby asked them in the car. “Pizza!” Lexa said enthusiastically. “Anyone who doesn’t want pizza?” No one objected so Abby called Jake and asked him if pizza was okay. “Movie night?” Lexa asked. Abby smiled.

In the weeks that Lexa had stayed with them, the girl had changed a lot. At first, she was very insecure and uncomfortable. Slowly, she started to trust them more and more. Now, the girl sometimes asked for things she wanted and Jake and Abby were happy with that.

“Great idea, Lexa!” Abby said. “We can make a mini cinema.” It took some time for the other girls to get used to their new life, but they were happy and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters to go. I hope you still like the story. I have plans for another story but unfortunately not enough time to actually write it. That's also the reason why this story is very short. It was supposed to be a long story with lots of Clexa cuteness but I barely have time left because of school and homework.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks later, Abby received an email from the soccer club. “They can put you all on the same team,” Abby told the girls. “You can start this season if you want.” The girls started the same week and trained every Monday and Wednesday. Competitions were usually on Saturday and sometimes on another day of the week.

It was Monday and everyone had to go to school and work again. Abby stayed home with Sara and Nyssa and Lexa went with Jake to the police station again. Nyssa had some paperwork to do and stayed downstairs so Sara wouldn’t be upset. Abby and Jake had been homeschooling Sara for a few weeks now and they noticed that Sara was really smart. They started with reading and maths and decided to wait with the languages since Sara still didn’t speak to anyone other than Nyssa, Lexa and Olivia.

“You can read this story and answer the questions and we’ll check them when you’re finished,” Abby said. Sara went to work and Abby decided to do some of her own work in the meantime. After five minutes, Sara placed her notebook on top of Abby’s papers. “Are you finished?” Abby asked. Sara nodded and waited for Abby to check her answers.

“It doesn’t look like this is hard for you,” Abby smiled. “Is it easy?” Sara shrugged and nodded. “How about we move onto the next subject then?” Sara grabbed her math books. “Any problems while doing homework?” Sara shook her head and wrote something at the top of the page.  _ Easy _

“Okay, so we’re taking a break with the languages. We could do Biology, Chemistry, History or Physics or something, you can choose.” Sara thought for a moment and wrote her answer in her notebook.  _ Biology _

“That’s my favorite subject,” Abby said happily. She knew that was the reason Sara picked the subject. “Except for the plants,” she added. “I only like human biology and things that have something to do with medicine.”

They started with the textbook. Sara read the first paragraph and Abby explained some concepts and definitions before Sara started with the exercises in the workbook.  _ Is this all we’re gonna do with Biology?  _ Sara wrote down and showed Abby her question. “It’s boring, isn’t it?” Abby chuckled. “I have an idea. I can take you to work with me and I can show you around. Medicine is a part of Biology and being in the hospital can be very informative.”

Sara hesitated. She would love to go to the hospital with Abby but she was also scared. She didn’t want to bother Nyssa and ask her to come with her, the girl had already sacrificed so much for her. She didn’t like crowds either and hospitals were always busy.

“Can I come?” Nyssa asked enthusiastically. “I’d love to learn more about medicine.” “Sure,” Abby said. “That would be fun.” Nyssa knew that Sara wouldn’t ask her to come with her but she wanted to be there for the girl. Slowly, Sara nodded.  _ I think I’d like that, _ she wrote down. “Is tomorrow okay?” Abby asked. Sara nodded a bit more enthusiastically this time.

Abby taught her about the rules in the hospital and named some things they could do and some departments they could visit. Sara picked a few things and they made a plan for the next day. They also looked at pictures from Abby’s colleagues and friends and Abby told Sara what kind of work they did.

Lexa and Jake returned from the police station. Jake had to go back to work immediately and left Lexa in Abby’s care. “How did it go?” Abby asked. Lexa didn’t know how to answer. She stuttered but no real words formed. Abby gently led her to the couch and made her sit down. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed food and drinks for Lexa, Sara and Nyssa.

Abby placed a drink in front of Lexa and sat down next to her on the couch. She laid her hand next to Lexa’s, something she always did when Lexa was upset. If Lexa was okay with Abby comforting her, she’d take her hand. If she didn’t want anyone to touch her, she just didn’t move and Abby understood what she meant.

This time, Lexa took Abby’s hand and leaned against her. Abby got the hint and wrapped her arms around the girl. Lexa softly started to cry. Clarke walked into the living room and saw that her friend was upset. She sat down on the other side of Lexa and held her hand. The girls had grown closer in the weeks that Lexa was here. After her sisters had arrived, Lexa was a little distant towards Clarke but Clarke didn’t give up on her.

 

Flashback - Conversation with Clarke

_ “Please stop acting like this, Lex,” Clarke said desperately. Lexa was doing homework in her room when Clarke barged in, demanding to talk to her. “I know things are hard for you but I am your friend. I’m here for you and I want to help you. Why won’t you let me help you?” Lexa turned around and faced the other girl. “I’m sorry, Clarke.” Clarke’s anger faded and she gave the other girl time to think of an answer. _

_ “There’s just a lot going on now,” Lexa said. She didn’t want to explain to Clarke how she felt. She just wanted to stop feeling for a moment, forgetting everything that’s going on, everything that has happened. _

_ “I know that. It’s okay if it’s too much,” Clarke said. “Mom, dad and I are here for you, Lex. You have to understand that. It’s okay to ask for help.” Tears rolled down Lexa’s face. “It’s overwhelming,” she said. “I’m happy that I’m here and that my sisters are with me but I’m afraid I’ll lose everything. So much has happened and sometimes it’s just too much to deal with.” _

_ Lexa didn’t know how to explain why she felt so insecure. Sometimes she felt so hopeless and vulnerable that it scared her. Clarke sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. “I promise you, everything is going to be okay. I’ll protect you and I’ll make sure you won’t lose everything. You won’t lose your family.” _

 

“Do you want to tell us what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I have some trouble at home and I kinda forgot about this fic. I also don't really like how it turned out so I guess I won't write many chaptes before it's finished. If you have any ideas for a cute clexa date, let me know!  
> I hope you still enjoyed the new chapter.


End file.
